My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 3
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: As Neo explores more of Ponyland City, Sweetheart invites him to come to the school the next day as a guest and tell the class about himself, where he comes from, what he does for a living and other things, then when school is over, a man with a gun enters the school and attempts to kill him and anypony who gets in the way, and Neo must stop the man before he hurts innocent ponies.


My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 3

The next day in Ponyland City, Neo was hanging out at Sweetheart's house while she was in school. When Sweetheart came home, she offered to show Neo around Ponyland City since she hasn't really had time to do so since he got here. Neo agreed and they both walked down the streets and Sweetheart pointed out all of the places in Ponyland City. The places included the the ice cream shop, a gym, the schoolhouse, a theater, office buildings where adult ponies worked and many more.

As Sweetheart showed Neo around town, he noticed that the ponies here in Ponyland City were almost humanlike, they could walk on 2 hooves most of the time and they could use their hooves like hands. He also noticed that here in Ponyland City, the ponies even have telephones, radios, and other things that they didn't have in Equestria. To him, Ponyland City was like living back in the 80's.

After Sweetheart showed Neo around the city, she took him to the ice cream shop and she got a milkshake for him. Sweetheart's friends were also there and they were just hanging out there, while they were talking, Neo watched a YouTube video on his IPad ("YTP Strange Things Are Happening"). The ponies saw him watching the video on his IPad and they were very curious about the device. They laughed as they watched the video with him and they thought it was hilarious.

Sweetheart wanted Neo to meet all of her friends at school, so she asked him if he would like to come to the schoolhouse the next day and tell her friends all about himself. Neo said he would love to and he was looking forward to meeting all her friends. Sweetheart got permission from her teacher to let Neo speak at her class and she would allow him to do so at the end of her class session.

So Neo went to the schoolhouse the next day around 2:30. He found the school and walked into the classroom, all of Sweetheart's friends were there and were excited to see him. The teacher Mrs. Hackney said to the class that they had a guest today and she had Neo stand in front of the class. Mrs. Hackeny was a gray pony with a white and grayish mane, she wore glasses and her cutie mark was a chalkboard.

Neo introduced himself to the class and told them about who he was, what he did for living, where he came from and other things. He even showed the class some of his amazing abilities. After he finished speaking, he answered some questions and almost everypony had a question for him. The ponies really seemed to admire Neo and thought he was an amazing human. Then the school bell rang and school was over for the day. Everypony left except Mrs. Hackney who had to grade some papers, she thanked Neo for coming and she thought he was a nice young man.

Over in the hallway, a human man entered the schoolhouse and began searching the halls. Neo came out in the hall and began walking down the hall, the man followed Neo and he pulled out a gun. The man followed him for a few steps until a male pony stepped in the hallway and said, "Hey you." The man looked around and hid his gun. The pony said, "Who are you, what are you doing here?" The man said, "I'm just visiting." Then the man pointed his gun at the pony and the man shot the pony 3 times.

The man hid for a second, looking around to see if any other ponies were around, then another male pony came in the hall and saw the dead pony on the floor. The pony ran over to him and checked him to see if he was still alive. But the man jumped out and shot the pony 3 times. The 2 lifeless ponies laid in the hallway as the man began running down the hallway and began looking for Neo.

The man walked down the hallway with his gun out, searching for Neo. Then Neo jumped out of a room and grabbed the man from behind. Neo fought with the man for a second, but Neo managed to lock the man inside a storage closet. Then Sweetheart came into the hallway to look for Neo, she walked down the hallway and she saw the bodies of the 2 dead ponies the man had killed. Sweetheart ran over to the bodies and saw that they were dead. She was very frightened and she ran down the hallway.

Then she turned a corner and she bumped into Neo. She told Neo what happened and Neo said that there was a human man after him in the school. The man finally broke out of the storage closet and he began running towards Neo and Sweetheart. Sweetheart told Neo to follow her and they began running to the school exit. The man chased Neo and Sweetheart while holding his gun and he shouted, "I'll get you you son of a bitch." Then Neo and Sweetheart ran out of the school building and ran down the streets. The man saw them get away and he knew that Sally Sommers was going to be pissed at him.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight and her friends were still searching for Neo. They had been searching Manehatten all day and they found no sign of Neo. They had been searching for so long, they felt like they were going to have to give up. But Rainbow Dash told them not to talk like that, she knew they would see Neo again and she wasn't giving up and neither are her friends, she said Neo never gave up on them, and they couldn't call themselves his friends if they weren't willing to do the same. With her optimism, Twilight agreed and she and her friends continued searching for Neo.

Back in Ponyland City, Neo and Sweetheart met up with their friends at their secret clubhouse. Sweetheart told them what happened at the schoolhouse and her friends were just as scared as she was. They knew that Ponyland was in danger as long as there is a man running around killing innocent ponies. Neo explained that the man was after him and he was going to stop this man before he hurts another pony. The ponies wanted to help, but Neo said it was too dangerous, he suggested that the ponies stay off the streets and stay in their homes where they will be safe until he stops this man.

Meanwhile, Sally Sommers met up with some men who were working for her, she told them her plan of how they shall get rid of Neo and they were about to put their plan into action.

To be continued...

End of part 3.


End file.
